


The Girl In The Library

by muridae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muridae/pseuds/muridae
Summary: The Daily Prophet calls her stunningly pretty. Viktor wonders if it’s true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rozarka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozarka/gifts).



> What do you do when you started off in a fandom where "drabble" always meant 100 words, no more no less, and you can’t (a) bring yourself to disobey, or (b) write short to save your life?
> 
> Er... write three? Is it cheating when they’re a linked sequence?

Stunningly pretty.

Or so the Daily Prophet describes her, anyway, to the merriment of the silly little girls at his table. They are loud, raucous, shrill in their taunts, and he scowls, dark brows knotting, a Bulgarian stormcloud wishing for breakfast in peace.

The girl is also reading, and her reaction interests him. She neither blushes nor simpers. The shoulders go back, her spine straightens, and she distinguishes the Slytherin table with but one brief cool look before laying a calming hand over the arm of Potter next to her.

Her hair may be wild, but dignity is not unattractive.


	2. Chapter 2

Stifled giggles issue from the book stacks. Viktor ducks lower, stubbornly resisting his unwanted entourage, and tends to his reading. The Hogwarts library's rambling eccentricities delight him, and offer him much needed sanctuary from the madness.

Hushed whispers from a nearby table distract him. Potter and the girl, half concealed by towering books, talking of Summoning Charms.

The giggles erupt again. The girl gives their source a disdainful glare, catching him in its backwash, much to his regret. Not stunning perhaps, but the face beneath the mane of untamed hair is pretty. He wonders how it would look when smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes she forgets herself in her books and smiles, a joyous, pretty quirk of the lips when she thinks that the world isn't looking. Or so Viktor thinks. It's so different from her public grin, which is all tight lips and shy awkwardness.

When first seen, his thoughts had flown immediately to Karkaroff and he had inspected her mouth more closely. But no, she has perfectly normal teeth, small and straight and even.

She turns a page, glances up, spies him watching. Unabashed, Viktor reminds himself not to scowl and bestows his own shy smile, drawing out hers in reciprocation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 25 September 2006, as a birthday fic for Rozarka.


End file.
